Secrets of a Ninja Warrior
by chinaluv
Summary: Amanda has never been an ordinary girl, she may be a cheerleader and A  student, but she's also a ninja. She does have secrets though, even from her team, every girl has secrets, but will Amanda's secrets from the past mess with her future?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first Supah Ninja fanfic. Hope you enjoy Let me know what you think. Oh, and I apologize if Mike's pov doesn't seem like him, I tried my best, and don't forget I'm a girl, not a guy so… -Chinaluv

Chapter 1: The other Name

Mike's Point of View

Amanda, Owen, and I were in my room, well more like under it. The three of us were ninjas, we protect our city and take down the evil bad guys. It just so happens that the entrance to our secret dojo was located under my bed. We had just entered fifteen minutes ago, after we got out of school.

Now, at that particular moment my holographic grandpa was trying to tell us about how we should always be honest with each other and not keep secrets.

"Okay then Mike, you're a super nerd." Owen said surprisingly enough Amanda playfully punched him in the shoulder and started laughing.

"I don't think that's what he meant Owen." She said and smiled at me. Gosh I liked her a Lot.

"No it is not. In order to be a successful team you need to trust each other with your secrets. Isn't that right Amanda?" I looked to Amanda who sort of just nodded, honestly it was a bit weird, she always agreed with him.

For the next hour we practiced with Yamato, a robot training ninja, who could really kick our buts when we weren't paying enough attention. Today none of us were in sync with the others. Owen was being his goofy self, and surprisingly enough Amanda was just not herself today. After getting beaten by Yamato for the fourth time I spoke.

"Come on guys, we need to focus." Just to my luck and alarm went off.

"There's a robbery at the bank, lets go." Amanda said and started to sound like herself again. I was really glad because when she was sad, or not herself none of us were.

The three of us ran across the roof tops of the city until we reached the bank. We barged into it only to see one man smiling.

"Hello ninjas. I've been waiting. It's almost unimpressing that you didn't' get here earlier." Ugh, he didn't even have any money. This was just a trap, and waste of valuable practice time.

"What do you want you bad guy." Owen said. Amanda and I stared at him as if he were crazy, which I guess he was.

"Really… Really dude." I said sadly not surprised at him.

"I've already gotten what I want, you three. I've been studying you. I propose a challenge. To one of you." He paused to look at each of us. He smiled when he got to Amanda. "You first, if you defeatme I will go willingly, but if you loose you must reveal who you are." I looked toward Amanda who seemed confident.

"I accept." She smiled, way too confidently.

"Don't, you don't know what he's capable off." I said a bit to worriedly.

"I can handle myself Mike. I'm ready for a fight." She stepped toward him in a fighting stance.

"Let us begin; the guest makes the first move." He said and got in a defensive stance. I couldn't move. I knew I had to let Amanda do it herself.

Amanda lunged for him with her weapon. She was quickly defeated, the bad guy had a sword. He broke her weapons. I threw my weapon at her and she smiled happily for them. She used them the best way she could and then threw them back to me when she grabbed the guy's sword. I caught my weapons, and felt more confident now that she disarmed her enemy.

I watched the fight intensely and waited for Amanda to win. From every second I could tell she was getting tired. At one point I wanted to jump in and help, but I knew she'd never forgive me if I did. I continued to watch, and I noticed Owen doing the same, although he seemed less worried.

After a few minutes of fighting, the bad guy had Amanda in his grasps. Then Amanda took control and attacked. She'd won. It was a relief, she'd won, and now he'd have to come willingly, at least I hoped he would. Not all bad guys followed their words.

"Congratulations ninja. You win fair and square, but before you take me in I'm really curious to see who you are." I nearly started laughing. He would never find out who we are, at least I hoped not.

"There's no way you'll ever find out who I am." She said happily. I nodded glad that she said it before I could. He laughed at her.

"You're wrong dear girl because I already know who you are." Amanda, Owen, and I stared shocked.

"And just who do you think I am?" Amanda questioned just to make sure we were in some trouble. Instead of answering; however, he reached up and grabbed her mask. He yanked it off before Amanda could even react. Her blonde hair moved slightly as the wind blew. Owen and I were speechless. He actually found out.. This was not good.

"Armarla?" The bad guy said surprised. I looked at Amanda who seemed as confused as I did.

"What? Who are you talking about?" I asked really confused.

"We'll meet again ninjas, but for now I must say goodbye." He laughed evilly and in a puff of smoke was gone. The three of us were left standing there beyond confused and defeated. We would have stayed there longer but we knew we had to leave, so we retreated back to our secret dojo.

"Amanda, what was he talking about? Who's Armarla?" I asked hoping she had an answer.

"I… I don't know… It confused me as much as you guys." She said, and I figured she was partially lying. It seemed she had some clue as to what it meant.

"Are you sure Armarla?" Owen joked, I could see Amanda really didn't like that. So I glared at him and he stopped.

"Even if she does know something about that she doesn't have to tell us." I defended her and she winked at me, thanking me.

"Wait, didn't holigramps just tell us earlier to tell each other our secrets?" Owen said, and honestly he did have a point.

"Look, I don't' have any idea what the guy was talking about, he surprised me, now I know what I am dealing with so I can defeat him. So can we just do some training? I need to hit something." Okay, that last bit didn't' seem like Amanda at all.

For the rest of the night we just kept training against each other and Yamato. Amanda seemed more fierce and determined now than earlier, maybe because of how she fought the bad guy. That sad thing was we never even got the guy's name. I'm sure we'd meet again, as much as I hated to admit it.

The next day at school I was just hanging out with Owen when Amanda came in, she looked like she didn't get any sleep. I felt bad for her, and honestly I was a bit curious as to why. Nothing seemed truly weird though until the night patrol later that day. Amanda seemed not herself, more anxious than usual.

"Amanda, are you okay? You seem, um, not yourself lately. You okay?" I asked and she just looked at me. She nodded and ignored me. The rest of the night. She left early from patrol, and I couldn't blame her because she seemed annoyed. Owen stayed back and he seemed almost sad.

"It's not fun when she's like this." I was a bit surprised at what he said, usually he said a joke every time he had the chance, but tonight it seemed he had no reason to.

"Yeah, she's been acting weird since she fought the guy the other night." I said and was really sad about that.

"We just have to let her deal with it. Next time we see that guy we're attacking, all three of us at once. We're not taking any chances." Okay, Amanda wasn't the only one that was acting weird… What was happening to everyone. No one seemed the same… It was kind of driving me crazy. I said good night to Owen and went to my room. Thankfully my dad was already asleep and I got a decent amount of sleep.

I woke up at my usual time of seven, not to early or late. I got up and did my usual routine, but when I went to the kitchen I noticed something weird. My dad was gone, I half expected him to be there reading the newspaper, but he was just not there. I walked over to the fridge and got my breakfast when I heard the door open. I figured it was Owen so I just sat down. He nearly ran into me and my chair, I saw the look on his face and knew something bad had happened.

"Owen, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He looked down and I knew something had occurred last night. Then I noticed what was in his hand, a newspaper, okay that was a little weird. I quickly grabbed it and read the front page. My mouth fell.

"No….!" I yelled. This couldn't be happening.. This just couldn't.

Okay… Big Cliff hanger, don't worry, all questions will be answered in the next chapter, and if you really want to I will give you a sneak peak of what happened. Well, I hoped you enjoyed Please review

-Chinaluv


	2. Amanda?

Secrets of a Ninja Warrior

Chapter 2: Amanda?

Mike's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. The newspaper has to be fake, no one would believe this. No one could. I couldn't even.

"Mike, earth to Mike! Come on Fukanaga!" I can hear Owen calling to me, but I'm too much in shock. I only snap out of it when Owen kept poking me.

"Will you please stop that." I snap at him angrily.

"I can, but that doesn't mean I will. Now what are we going to do about Amanda?" Owen answers poking me once more.

"I don't know. I can't believe someone found out. We need to talk to her." I ramble on as I pull out my phone.

"Mike, are you sure that's a good idea? You now know our secret is more important than ever, we can't go near her now unless you want our secret to be discovered."

"Owen, did you just make sense?" I questioned, still shocked. This must be a dream.

"I have my moments Mikey. Now we need to get to school. Wow, I need to get to some girls and fast." I smile, same old Owen. Owen reached for the door but just as we were about to leave, I heard my father coming.

"Mike, is that you?" I motioned for Owen to wait, he gave me a look but stayed anyway.

"Yeah dad, it's me." I say as he comes into view.

"Hey Marty," Owen says.

"Hi, Owen. Did you see the news? Whoever pulled that little stunt on Amanda's going to get into some serious trouble when your dad finds him. Now, shouldn't you two be going to school?"

"Uh yeah, bye dad." I say pushing past Owen. Maybe if my dad doesn't believe the paper then no one else will.

"Bye Marty." Owen says following behind me.

"What are we going to do?" I question once we're far enough away from my dad.

"I don't know, Mikey, I really don't know. We should just get though school first." I nod. If I can be a part time ninja, high school should be easy, right?

Mike and I enter the school and are immediately swarmed with people asking us about Amanda. I push past all of them and safely retreat to my locker. Owen, on the other hand goes to his and continues to top, I can only assume that he won't tell of our identities. I don't say anything to anyone, I just move as a ninja. Silent and stealthy.

That is, until I see her. Amanda. I'd know her beautiful blonde hair anywhere. I don't hesitate or draw anyone's attention, I just move toward her quickly. She starts to walk away, but I grab her hand before she can get too far away.

"Amanda," I say and turn her toward me.

"Amanda?" I question releasing her hand.

"Who's Amanda?" I don't say anything, I can't. She has to be Amanda.

"Mike, who's your new friend?" Owen asks approaching us. He stares in shock when he sees her.

"Amanda?" Owen questions just as I did a few seconds ago.

"Seriously, who's this Amanda girl?" The girl questions. Own and I are in shock, we don't say anything.

"My name is…."

_**Sorry for the cliffy guys. Hope you like this. I honestly get how there are 27 reviews for this fanfic. If you like this please tell me why. I need to have some clue as to why. I really have to thank you all for keeping faith in me, I'm sorry about a major delay. I'm working on this story and I'm trying to do the best I can with updating, work, writing my nonfanfic originals, and finishing up summer school. So if you wouldn't mind please be a little patient, please let me know what you're thinking about this fanfic, and again, thanks for sticking with me. Please review and pm me **___

_**Oh, and I'll give you a sneak peak to the next chapter if you can guess the girl's name correctly. Here's some hints.**_

_**Her name can be nicknamed as an animal.**_

_**Her name is not very common- as far as I know.**_

_**It's one of the names from The Vampire Diaries**_

_** Well, guess away my loyal readers. Let me know what you think with a review. Thanks my friends **____** You all really are great. Hope you liked. -Chinaluv **_


	3. Katerina Pierce

Secrets of a Ninja Warrior

Chapter 3: Katerina Pierce

Mike's POV.

"My name is Katerina Pierce, but you can call me Kat." What? She's not Amanda? Are you serious? She looks just like her.

"But…." Owen stammers. Guess he can't believe it either.

"Look, I'm sorry, Mike and Owen was it? I wish I could help, but my name's not Amanda, it's Kat. I'm sorry. I hope you find your friend soon." I want to ask her who she really is and why she looks like Amanda so much, but she walks away leaving Owen and I awestruck. That had to be her.

"What do you think that was?" Owen asked, looking at me, just waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure, but I think we need to get to the dojo." I am literally out of ideas.

"Yeah, maybe hologramps knows something we can do."

"Yeah, right after school we can go." Much as I don't want to go to school, I know we have to.

"Why can't we go now?" He's got a point. No, they'd suspect something if we didn't show up.

"Because we have school." I point out.

"So…." Owen…

"You just want to get out of Biology." He nods and I smile.

"See, that's why we're friends. You get me and I make you smile. Now, let's go." I don't protest, I just follow him. If we get in trouble, we get in trouble. Amanda's life could be in danger. We need to find her and if it takes Owen and I getting in trouble for skipping class, so be it.

The two of us were on our way to my house when we saw the Amanda look alike- Kat- walking away from the school. She was ditching too? Wow, I never thought I'd say that sentence ever.

"Let's follow her." I stated and dint' care if Owen followed or not. I needed to know who this girl was and why she resembled Amanda so much.

Kat ran in the shadows, avoiding as much light as possible, as if she were a ninja. What? That couldn't be possible though, she couldn't be a ninja. The only ninjas beside Owen, Amanda, and I were the Ishina and she couldn't be one of them, she seemed too nice. Then again, Conner was just as annoying and he fooled us for a while.

We followed Kat until she reached a dead end. I thought she was going to do something, but she just stood there, as if she was waiting for someone.

"I know you're there Mike. You too Owen. You guys can come out now." How did she know we were following her? She must be a ninja, or something.

"How did you know?" I ask curiously.

"You guys aren't very inconspicuous ya know. Even if you are the supah ninjas." What? How'd she know that? No one knew who we were, we were always cautious. Well, more than we used to be.

"How did?" I don't finish my question because Kat hold up her hand silencing me.

"I know? Well, considering you both aren't the best at hiding your identities. Really, I'm surprised no one has figured out it's you two yet? Speaking of which, what ever did happen to your other friend. Amanda was it?" I glance over at Owen who seems to try to put what she's saying together.

"So you do know who she is. You were just pretending earlier." Owen asked, making sure he was right.

"Yes, captain obvious. Now, do you want to hear my story, or do you want to go back to your house Mike so we can go to the dojo? I need to talk to your grandfather. Yes, I know who you are and everything. Don't ask questions, not now. We don't have much time. We have to go before they show up." I hear the nervousness in her voice. Something must be wrong. Who were they? We need to get to the dojo. Maybe grandpa will have an idea of what to do.

"Wait, just tell us one thing, who are you?" Owen asks and somewhat agree.

"I told you. My name's Katerina Pierce." She exclaimed annoyed.

"Well then Katerina, who's after you?" Owen questioned before I could.

"Seriously, call me Kat. It's none of your business, now can we please get out of here before they show up?" Kat asked angrily wanting to leave.

"You're too late Katerina, you're coming with us." There were so many of them all covered head to toe in black, just like we did in our ninja suits.

"Really? Even the bad guys call me Katerina. Can't everyone just call me Kat? I mean really, it's so much easier." Kat says as she kicked some of the ninjas' butts.

"You both can jump in any time now." Kat muttered out as she was jumped on by five ninjas. She seemed to be handling herself well until about ten of the ninjas grabbed. Her.

"You're coming with us Katerina." The ninja I assumed was the leader spoke angrily as Kat tried to break free of her hold.

"Kat!" I screamed as I tried to fight my way to her.

"Later ninjas." The leader spoke as they all disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Did they just steal our disappearing act?" I can't believe he just said that, could he really not care that much about what just happened?

"We have more important things to be worried about Owen." I am seriously getting tired of Owen not caring about anything important.

"I know Mikey, I know. I miss her too. I was just trying to lighten the mood. Now let's go see what holo-gramps knows about all this." Owen smiles and starts walking toward my house. I follow, my instincts and guard up, ready for whatever's to come.

**Hey guys, thanks for being so awesome and reviewing **** I hope you all love this. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Thanks for reading everyone **

**Oh, I own Kat- this version is a different version of a character I created a while ago. **

**Guest: thank you, whoever you are **

**Lexim325: I updated **** Hope you like and thanks **

**SwifteForeverAndAlways: you were close **


	4. The meeting of a new enemy

Secrets of a Ninja Warrior

Chapter 4: The meeting of a new enemy

Amanda's POV.

My eyes fluttered open and the strange thought of how uncomfortable my bed was. I looked around and realized I wasn't in my room anymore, but rather in a dimly lit room. The only light shone above me hanging from a cord. It seemed like this room was more like a cell than an actual room. I looked around, my curiosity getting the best of me and found prison like bars and a cell like door to my left. Yup, that definitely confirms my cell theory.

What the heck happened last night? All I could remember was leaving to go home and then… nothing. Wait, what was I doing so late at night. Right, the bad guy. Why did he know who I was and why the heck did he unmask me like that? I defeated him fair and square, wait a second, he's a villain, why would he keep his word? And who the heck is Amarla and why did he think I was her?

The questioned raced into my head for who knows how long and after a while I was starting to get bored. I passed the time sleeping and staring at the wall while twiddling my thumbs. So boring, but it's not like I could leave and go to a movie. Whoever was keeping me here clearly didn't think I was awake yet otherwise he or she would've come to confront me. Maybe whenever he or she did all of this would make sense. Maybe I'd get some answers then.

It didn't take much longer for whoever was keeping me here to figure out I was awake because soon or later the door opened to reveal three ninjas. Wait, ninjas? Oh crap, the only other ninjas I knew of other than the three supah ninjas-including me- were the Ishina and they were bad news. This wasn't good.

"Follow me and you won't get hurt." I didn't want to obey, but seeing as I wasn't at full strength yet and I really wasn't in the mood to fight off these guys, I followed still hoping that I'd get some answers.

I was led into another room where I was forcefully put in a chair. I waited for what felt like forever until a man in a ninja suit walked in, mask off and all. I assumed he was the leader considering all the rest of the ninjas bowed in subduction. I didn't bow and felt the head ninja staring at me.

"Well hello Amarla, welcome to headquarters." I stare at him confused.

"Who are you guys? Where am I? And who the heck is Amarla? My name is Amanda McCay. Why have you brought me here?" I question angrily. They better start giving me some answers.

"My name is Haru Mizuku and you are the head quarters of the Mizuku clan. You are a member of the Fukanaga clan, with you here the others will come to find you soon enough and then the floating sword will be ours." He laughed evilly. Why must the evil dudes laugh like that?

"Really? An evil laugh? Why must all you guys do that? It's so pointless… But you're wrong about one thing, the floating sword will never be yours. My friends will never let that happen. You will not win." I speak angrily and are met with a slap to the face. I don't react the way the guy, Haru, wants and he slaps me again obviously annoyed.

"You will regret that, girl. Take her back to her cell." He scoffs out angrily letting me stand.

"Will you at least give me some food?" I ask angrily in response to my stomach growling.

"Fine, give the girl a sandwich. Now take her to her cell." I smile, at least this guy wasn't cruel enough to starve me. I'm only the bait after all. Wait, I'm bait? That's definitely a new one. Why couldn't they have gone after Owen? He would've been as suitable as I am, though maybe more annoying than me.

I stagger along behind my ninja guards and am shoved into the cell again after they gave me a ham and cheese sandwich. I don't bother to eat it all and savor as much of it as I can. After finishing half of it, my stomach was satisfied I would have to save the rest for later in case they didn't give me any food later.

After sitting around in my sell for a while and later pacing around the cell for a while, the door opened and another girl was pushed into me. I caught her and we fell down t the ground. If I had some warning I would've been able to catch both her and myself before falling on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl as she sat up carefully avoiding the dizziness factor.

"Yeah, thank you for catching me." I'm not too convinced and from what I can see through the light she looks really beaten up and afraid. It's then that I look at her fully and notice something oddly familiar about her.

"Um, who are you exactly?" I question curiously.

"My name's Katerina Pierce but please call me Kat. And you must be Amanda. I met Mike and Owen earlier. They'll be here eventually. For the meantime we should just try to survive here for a while." Katerina, I mean Kat, answers calmly. Whatever torture she was put through she ovciously wasn't as fazed as I thought she was.

"Kat, um, are you sure you're okay? You look like you've been through hell." She smiles at the comment and steps more into the light. It's then that I can see the full extent to her injuries, and they are very exclusive. I can't see any part of her that isn't swollen or covered in bruises.

"That would be because I have. But it's okay, I'm fine. Now, um, I have a question for you." I nod waiting for her to respond.

"Why do we look so alike?" I look at her closely again and can see the resemblance. Wow, we really do look alike. Creepy. I was about to answer her, but a door opening stopped me. I was not happy to see who was behind it.

_**Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me all this time **____** it really means a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed this.**_

_**Midnightreadingaddict: I already talked to you about this, but thanks for your review I loved it! Hehe **____** Can't wait to be a nerd with you tomorrow (marching band clique day- drumline are nerds). So yeah, see ya tomorrow my best friend and drumline buddy!**_

_**Katiex11: yeah, Katerina Pierce in TVD is evil, but I changed the character it's not the same as her, not even close haha. My Kat is different than the Katerina from TVD **____** Hope ya enjoyed this chapter and thanks for your review **___

Thanks again everyone you all are awesome!

-chinaluv


	5. connor

Secrets of a Ninja warrior

Chapter 5: connor

Kat's POV

The other girl in the room, Amanda stared awestruck at the door. I didn't know who the heck the guy was but based on her reaction I could only assume it was bad. This was getting interesting. I really wanted to know the Mizuku's plan. At least then I could figure out what the heck to do. Escape seemed like the most unrealistic and yet best option. Maybe the guy standing in the doorway could help.

"Connor, what are you doing here?" she questions angrily shifting in front of me. This surprises me, why would she take a protective stance in front of me? She just met me. Was this guy- Connor- that dangerous? Hmmm, maybe he could be of some use to us after all. Maybe, just maybe, the three of us could escape together.

"I could ask the same of you jalapeño." Jalapeno? Really? What kind of nickname is that? I mean really? Based on Amanda's reaction and scowl, she obviously hated it. I smiled slightly, I didn't want cause a fight, but this was surly getting to be fun.

"Connor, we've been over this. Now really, why are you here?" Amanda stammers angrily.

"Same thing as you. It seems the Mizuku believe that both us are useful. Now, jalapeno, who's your new friend?"

"That's for me to know and for you never to find out. For now, you can call me Kat." I say slyly, he doesn't need to know the truth, neither of them do.

"Ah, a mystery girl. I like that in a girl." Ugh, was he flirting with me? Hmmm, he's lucky enough to be this close to me, but never anything else. He better not dare to continue, otherwise he'd be on the ground faster than he could say sorry.

"I won't try if I were you Connor. Kat here seems to want to already push you into the ground. Much like I do right now." I laugh silently, Amanda seems to have caught on. It must be a girl thing. Guys can be such idiots sometimes.

"I'm hurt Jalapeno. And to think, I was going to help you get out of here." Much as I wanted to ignore him, I knew that I couldn't. He could help us get out of this mess. Maybe not all of it, but at least we wouldn't be stuck in a cell.

"We're listening." I said before I could stop myself. Amanda shot me a look asking what the heck I was doing and I gave her my own look saying that it would okay and to trust me. Though she had no reason to, seeing as we had just met, she seemed to go along with me for the most part.

"Well, you two want to get out of here as much as I do, so, why don't we just team up, just this once. What do you think Jalapeno? Team up with me and get the heck out of here, or stay and play into whatever role the Mizuku have planned for us." Tough choice, much as both Amanda and I hate to decide, we give each other looks of approval agreeing that Connor was our only chance.

"Seeing as we don't have much of a choice…." Amanda spoke with a 'I hate you but this is the only way' tone.

"What's the plan?" I question before Connor changes his mind. If Amanda kept going we'd be stuck in here forever, and I didn't have forever. I barely had a month.

"Well, one of us needs to be the distraction. And then the rest of us run." Wow, are you serious? That's his big plan? Well, at least we'd be able to get out of this wretched place.

"Who wants to be the bait? Connor, since this is your idea, I vote you do it." Conner glares at Amanda and I laugh a little.

"Why don't you do it Jalapeno?" He questions back.

"Because I know how to get out of here." Amanda states furiously.

"Exactly why you should be the bait." They go on bickering for a while longer and when I can't stand it any longer I stop them both.

"Will both of you shut up! I can't hear myself think. If it means that much, I'll do it! Now can we ust get out of here already?" I sigh watching them stare at me before they start arguing with me again.

"Come on Kat. You can't do this. You're already hurting enough. Don't do this." I laugh, it'll take much more than a few hits to shoot me down.

"I don't care what you say. I'm doing this. Now, get ready to leave." I said angrily before I could do anything.

A few minutes later I was ready. I called the ninjas over and told them I had to talk to their leader. Luckily for me, the leader didn't suspect anything and the guards opened the door for me.

"Now!" I screamed angrily knocking out a few of the ninjas before running away from the exit. I knew that I wouldn't get out of this mess, but at least Amanda was out of harms way.

"I didn't stop running until I heard the door slam and knew Amanda and Connor had escaped. They were gone away from this cursed place. At least Amanda was okay.

"You fool. If you thought that would stop me, you're wrong. I was wondering when you'd pull something like this. Now it's time for me to have a little fun."

I don't hear the rest, all I feel is excruciating pain, and then… nothing….

_**Author's note: well guys, special treat. I should be asleep right now cuz I got work at 7 tomorrow and its 10 now… but I'm really emotionally stressed right now and need to write. I just have to so treat for you guys. I really hate feeling this way, but I need to get used to it again. School starts soon….. But yeah… Hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry if this was kinda bad –chinaluv**_

_**Katiex11: thanks for the review. Yeah, kat is good **____** koolz, luv the nickname. Yay! So glad you like this. And I'll try to be awesome! See ya. Hope ya liked this.**_


	6. I won't!

Secrets of a ninja warrior

Chapter 6: I Won't

Kat's POV

To: mesayhipeepels OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY SO MUCH THAT YOU'VE LOST SLEEP. THOUGH I DO THINK SLEEP IS REALLY IMPORTANT! THANK YOU SERIOUSLY THOUGH! It's review like yours that keep me writing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

I awaken to the sound of running water, who knows how long after I passed out. I quickly try to move, without any real luck. It takes me a second to realize that restrained to what I can only guess is an examination table. Great…. With my luck the Mizuku clan are deranged psychopaths that want to kill all other ninjas. That, or they just don't want me to escape again.

But they're wrong. I always escape. Unfortunately, they always find me.

"Ah so our little Katerina is finally awake." I sigh at the remark. Of course, he's here… Why am I even surprised… He's always had a knack for finding me.

"So I see you're still into finding little girls, eh Darius?" I say sarcastically.

"Very funny Katerina, but you won't be laughing much longer."

"What could you possibly want with me this time Darius?" I question seriously.

"Simple, you're bait." I'm what? Bait? That's certainly a new one. Wait, bait for who?"

"Well it's about time. You've been chasing after me for how long now? It's about time you get a life." I laugh at my own sarcasm.

"You'd best hold your tongue, you have no idea what I am capable of." I laugh, he couldn't possibly be serious. I could kick his butt in an instant.

"Well, let's put that to the test then, shall we? I could kick your butt with one hand behind my back." I taunt, knowing this very well could be a really stupid idea.

"You wish. But I have something else planned for you." I cringe as he gives me the maniacal look I'm way too familiar with.

"Why? Too scared to face me? I am after all a little girl." I laugh happily at my lame attempt to taunt him.

"Well, we'll see how much you taunt me after this." I watch him take out a syringe and cringe at the sight. I've never been one to like needles. I move as much as I can in attempt to evade the needle. I move too late and recoil as the pain slings up my arm. I'm instantly dizzy and blink a few times to clear my vision.

I expect to black out, but I don't. I feel pain, but not so much that I can't move. Don't get me wrong, it still hurts, but not enough to do anything too drastic.

"What did you do to me?" I question curiously.

"I injected you with a neurotoxin. You will slowly die. But only on my cue. As for now, little Katerina, you will fight." I snicker, he's stupid if he thinks I can't beat him.

"Then unlock these restraints." I want my voice to come out strong, but I don't. Instead, my voice is weak. I sound like I'm pleading, begging even. Not like me. This serum, or whatever he injected me with must be taking its tool.

"Gladly, but you won't be fighting me." I stare at him confused. He walks away and the lights turn off. Still not a good sign.

The lights turn on and I feel my restraints disappear. I stand up cautiously, readying myself for anything. A door opens and a kid no older than 10 years old comes running at me.

"If you expect me to fight this kid, you're crazier than I thought Darius." I laugh watching the kid get into a fighting position. I laugh internally, if this kid wants to get beaten up he should wait for Darius.

"I expect you to fight, and I expect you to win." I glare at him, he can't be serious.

"And if I refuse?" I question defiantly. He must know by now that I wouldn't hurt anyone else, unless absolutely necessary.

"Then this girl here will face the consequences." I moves over and I recognize the face. My sister…. No…. "Oh you know her do you?" He laughs maniacally. He knows my sister is my weakness. Why am I even surprised.

"Why do you think I care about what happens to her? She doesn't matter to me at all." I speak, giving an almost convincible appearance. Almost…

"I know you do. Now, begin. Or shall I use this sai and hurt your dear sister." I look at my sister and give her a sympathetic look. I can tell she wants me to do what I have to. I know she doesn't want me to get hurt, but I don't care. I have to protect her.

The kid waits for me to get into my fighting stance. I do so with limited hesitance, I can still beat this kid's butt, but I won't do it that badly. I don't want him to be seriously injured. I wouldn't hurt an innocent, even if this innocent is under Darius' rule.

The 'fight' begins before I can let out a breath of anxiety. The kid attacks and I catch his hand easily, sling it behind his back and push him back.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me kid." I hope he catches my advisory smile. I don't want to hurt him.

The 'fight' only takes five minutes. I pin the kid down on the ground.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you." I mumble to him. I don't want to hurt him anymore.

"So what was the point of this Darius?" I question angrily.

"I want you to finish him." I stumble back in astonishment. He can't be serious. I would never do that. Not ever again. Especially not to a kid. This is not fair. This is a game. He knows he can beat me, he can break me. I know what he wants me to do, and I refuse. But if I refuse, my sister could die. Am I willing to risk that? For a little kid?

"I'm sorry Aly, but I can't do this. I refuse. If you want to kill someone, kill me. I will not hurt anyone." I scream determined.

"As you wish."

Doors open and I wait as countless ninjas storm out surrounding me. I fight as many of them as I can before a few of them grab me. A few of them start to punch and beat me, nothing I'm not used to. Bruises heal after all.

I ignore the pain and continue to keep a straight face. When they've had enough, they hold me down. One of them comes up behind me and before I know it I feel the familiar stab of a needle into my arm.

I fight the darkness as long as I can, but it's no use.

I slip into the darkness.

A/N: HEY GUYS! CAPS IS FUN TO WRITE IN I SHOULD WRITE IN THIS MORE OFTEN. SO I HAVE A NEW THINGS TO TELL YOU ALL. 1. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES THAT KEEP ME WRITING! 2. SORRY FOR THE GAPS IIN WRITING. I'VE BEEN REDICULOUSLY BUSY WITH SENIOR YEAR. I'VE CONQUERED COLLEGE APPS AND I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED EARLY DECISION INTO VIRGINIA TECH! I'M A HOKIE! SO YEAH SORRY FOR THE GAP I'LL BE HOPEFULLY A LITTLE MORE FREQUENT IN CHAPTER UPDATES. HOPE YOU ALL ARE DOING WELL. -CHINALUV

PS. SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE UM DARK FOR MY TASTES, I JUST COULDN'T' THINK OF ANYTHING. SUGGESTIOINS AND FEEDBACK ARE ALWAYS WELCOME


End file.
